It's a job, too!
by Usui Megumi
Summary: Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin mencari sebuah pekerjaan yang normal karena ibunya stop membayai kuliahnya. Tapi apa jadinya kalau ia meminta pekerjaan dari sensei mesum macam Kakashi? Pekerjaan macam apa yang diberikan Kakashi? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yaoi.


"Emang sudah ditanya semua?", tanya Naruto frustasi. Orang di sebrang telepon menjawab 'Iya'

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei! Bantu aku mencari pekerjaan! Aku sedang sangat membutuhkanya, kau tau kan kaa-san dan tou-san stop membiayai kuliahku katanya aku harus cari uang sendiri! Sensei masa tega sih aku berhenti kuliah?", bujuk Naruto, rautnya memelas tetapi Kakashi jelas tidak bisa melihat hal itu.

"Makanya belajar yang rajin.", nasihat Kakashi. Naruto mendengus, 'kayak sendirinya rajin aja!'

"Sensei, pleaseeeeee!"

"Iya, iya. Nanti sensei pikirkan. Asal kau bersedia melakukan apa saja!"

"IYAAA!"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat Kakashi dari sebrang telepon.

"Makasih ya, kutunggu kabar selanjutnya. Sensei memang dapat diandalkan.", ujar Naruto gembira sambil menutup telepon.

'Kami-sama semoga Kaka-sensei mendapatkan pekerjaan untukku. Apapun itu kuterima...', doa Naruto.

.

.

.

Character belong to MK

Story belong to me

.

.

.

**_Pagi harinya..._**

Naruto dikejutkan oleh pengantar barang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganti kasur _single bed_nya menjadi King's Size. Lalu pengantar paket juga datang dan memberinya paket sebuah kardus berukuran cukup besar.

"Tanda tangan di sini.", ujar si pengantar barang sambil menunjuk kolom kosong dibawah. Naruto menandatanganinya dengan bigung.

Setelah pengantar barang pergi, Naruto buru-buru menutup pintu lalu menguncinya setelah itu ia duduk di atas kasur barunya dan mulai membuka kotak itu. Di pojok kardus tertulis jelas: DARI HATAKE KAKASHI

Naruto tersenyum senang, mungkin barang-barang persiapan untuk pekerjaan barunya tetapi mata skyblue Naruto melotot tidak percaya melihat isi kotak itu.

_Handycam?_

_Trishoot?_

_Celana panjang? _

_Kemeja putih transparan?_

_Celana dalam?_

_Body lotion?_

_Obat Perangsang?_

Dan yang paling membuat Naruto merasa aneh adalah sebuah buku poket aneh. Naruto membuka buku itu dan selembar kertas meluncur keluar bertuliskan: Uchiha Sasuke, lantai 157, Uchiha Coperatioon, Uchiha State Building, Tokyo, Jepang.

Mengabaikan kertas itu, Naruto mulai membaca buku itu. Seketika wajahnya merah padam hingga ke telinga. Ia menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi Kakashi.

"Halo, Kaka-sensei? Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Kau gila ya?", cercar Naruto.

"Kau bilang pekerjaan apa saja! Cuman itu yang terpikir olehku!", jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi tetap saja... Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu, bodoh!", maki Naruto.

"Naruto, sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan di Jepang tanpa ijasah pasti bahkan sekalipun itu hanya pelayan, mengerti? Terimalah! Dan kalau hasilnya sudah jadi kirimkan ke alamat yang kuberikan.", jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi- halo? halo? Ah, shit!" Naruto membanting ponselnya. Yang benar saja! Dia? Bekerja seperti itu? Hell!

Tetapi kemudian Naruto teringat tentang biaya kuliahnya dan perkataan Kakashi terngiang di kepalanya.

_Sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan di Jepang tanpa ijasah pasti bahkan sekalipun itu hanya pelayan, mengerti?_

Naruto menghela nafas frustasi.

"Mungkin memang harus dicoba."

.

.

.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, direktur dari Uchiha Corperation. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan sementara kakakku, Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang ilmuan. Sekarang aku sedang memasuki perusahaanku, seluruh pegawai wanita menebar senyum menggodanya padaku. Damn, kenapa pula aku harus bekerja bersama mereka? Kalau bukan karena kualitas kerja mereka yang bagus, tidak akan pernah mereka menginjak kantorku!

'Mencoba tebar pesona, heh? Tidak mempan!', cemoohku dalam hati, kalau kalian ingin tau aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

Buru-buru aku naik ke ruanganku dan segera kukunci, aku jengah dengan mereka. Sebagai direktur aku seharusnya cukup datang jam 8 tetapi mungkin karena apartemenku yang sepi dan membosankan membuatku datang jam 6 seperti sekarang. Onyxku dapat melihat hal baru di mejaku. Kotak Cd berwarna hitam. Aku selalu hapal barang-barangku dan kotak Cd hitam itu tidak masuk dalam list barang-barangku.

Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran, jadi aku mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Di atas Cdnya ada selembar kertas ketikan. Ada Profil seseorang disitu: Naruto, 20 tahun, Universitas Konoha. Recommendasi Kakashi.

Dahiku berkerut, apa maksudnya? Tapi aku percaya Kakashi, dia dulu adalah asisten kepercayaanku, sayangnya dia lebih memilih keluar dan membuka toko buku. Yah, itu memang cita-citanya sejak awal.

Aku memasang Cd itu di DVD playerku dan duduk di atas sofa. Pertama layar menggelap lalu muncul gambar sebuah kamar cukup luas, nah! Nah! Aku mulai curiga, Kakashi sering mengirimiku Cd hentai hasil angkat layar dari novel bestsellers di toko bukunya.

Lalu muncul seorang pemuda dalam profil, umurnya hanya 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Ia memakai setelan celana panjang hitam kain dengan atasan kemeja putih transparan, kemeja itu nyaris sangat transparan karena sekali lihat saja aku sudah tau kalau pemuda itu tidak memakai kaus dalam. Rambur piranganya acak-acakan, mata birunya mempesona. Badannya tidak sispack tetapi cukup berbentuk tanda dia sering berolah raga. Ia duduk di pinggiran tengah kasur dan sepertinya di depan kamera karena tatapannya malu-malu tepat ke arah kamera, dari pandanganya aku tau sempat ada keraguan. Pemikiranku hampir terbukti.

Matanya menyayu dan menyunjingkan senyum menggoda ke arah ku. Lalu ia mengeluarkan lidahnya sendiri dan mulai membasahi lidahnya sendiri secara perlahan dengan gaya sangat sexy. Aku meneguk liurku. Tunggu, tunggu! DIMANA WANITANYA?!

Ia mulai tiduran menyamping, menghadap kamera. Ia masih menjilati lidahnya tetapi jari-jarinya bergerak perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya, satu persatu. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas, jangan bilang... jangan bilang...

Jangan bilang kalau ini sex solo pria!

APA KAKASHI SUDAH GILA?!

Jari-jari pemuda itu sudah sampai di kancing terakhir. Kancing itu terlepas dan ia melepas kemeja putih itu perlahan seolah membiarkanku menikmati melihat setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan detail. Setelah itu ia membuang kemejanya sembarangan dan mendesah pelan. Kulitnya berwarna tan tetapi tubuhnya benar-benar mulus dan damn! Sangat sexy, nipelnya kemerahan dan tampak menggoda untuk dihisap. Sekali lagi aku menelan ludahku susah payah, si-sialan!

Matanya semakin sayu, seolah mata biru indah itu memintaku menyentuhnya. Damn! Tubuhku terasa sangat ingin menyentuhnya, tetapi ini hanya televisi lagi pula selama ini aku menyangka kalau aku straigh, pantas kalau ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

Jari-jari pemuda itu meraba dadanya dan mulai meremasnya pelan. Kedua-duanya. Kanan dan kiri. Desahan pemuda bernama Naruto itu menggema sepanjang ruanganku. Ia mendesah keenakan sambil tetap memainkan dadanya, jarinya mulai memelintir nipelnya dan mencubitnya pelan. Naruto terus-terusan mendesah menggoda, tanganku mulai gelisah sehingga tanpa sadar menekan remote tepat di tombol pembesar volume menyebabkan desahan Naruto semakin terdengar kencang. 'Kakashi sialan!'

"Ahhh... Touch meee, pleasheeee..."

Aku meneguk liurku susah payah. Naruto mulai berpose macam-macam. Sexy, nakal, dan menggairahkan. Keringat mulai mengalir sepanjang leher, bahu, dada, dan perut mulusnya. Terlihat berkilat di bawah cahaya lampu. Benar-benar menggairahkan. Lalu ia berdiri, sedikit goyah, ia menurunkan celana kainnya sehingga terlihat dirinya tanpa boxer hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Dapat kurasakan diriku mulai berkeringat, jari-jarinya mulai meraba pahanya sendiri dan terdengar nada geli dalam desahannya lalu masuk kebalik celana dalamnya dan mulai mengocoknya. Desahan-desahan keluar semakin banyak dari mulutnya, ia mengocok penisnya dalam tempo semakin cepat tetapi tidak kunjung menurunkan celana dalamnya, seolah mengejekku. Wajahnya berkeringat semakin banyak dan bergerak-gerak di atas kasur dengan bertumpu kedua lututnya, bibirnya terbuka, dan tangannya yang lain masih sibuk memuaskan dada dan nipelnya. Aku menegang, dapat kurasakan 'adik' ku terbangun dan sudah tegak sekarang.

Lalu kulihat dia menurunkan celana dalam hitamnya itu sehingga ter-expose tubuh polosnya. Benar-benar telanjang bulat! Ia masih mengocok penisnya yang tergolong standar itu dengan kecepatan yang semakin cepat. Ia mendesah semakin kencang dan melakukan dengan posisi duduk menghadap tepat kamera, kakinya mengangkang lebar sehingga dapat membuatku melihat bebas ke penisnya. Tanganku sekarang gatal dan menurunkan celana serta boxerku sehingga penisku yang sudah menegak tertera jelas, lalu aku memasukkan jariku kebalik celana dalam dan mulai mengocok milikku dengan tempo cepat.

Naruto semakin cepat mengocok penisnya dan mulai tidak terkendali, tangannya yang lain semakin sibuk meremas dan memelintir nipelnya sendiri sehingga tampak jauh lebih merah menggoda, desahan-desahan penuh gairah lolos dari bibirnya bahkan sekarang kasurnya sudah agak berantakan.

"Ahhh... Aaaahhhhh...", Naruto mendesah panjang tanda klimaksnya, percumnya meluber keluar banyak yang langsung dijilat dengan expresi sensual. Dengan sengaja ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat serta menghisap hingga bersih seolah itu hal terenak dalam hidupnya. Ia tersenyum menggoda dan matanya tampak jauh lebih sayu seolah menunggu untuk disentu olehku.

Aku juga hampir mencapai klimaksku. Dengan tempo semakin cepat aku mengocok penisku sementara mataku tetap terpaku pada televisi dimana Naruto mulai berpose sensual hingga CROT!

"Ahhhh...", desahan puas lolos dari bibirku. Aku buru-buru mengambir tisu dan mengelap cairanku. Lalu pandanganku kembali ke televisi, ku kira sudah selesai tetapi Naruto tersenyum, membalik badannya dan menungging sehingga memaparkan pantat sexy dan kenyalnya, kepanya menengok ke arah kamera dan tersenyum. Aku dapat melihat lubang anusnya yang kemerahan dan berkedut-kedut, aku kembali menelan liurku. Ah, shit! Sampai disitu juga?

Sesuai pemikiranku, Naruto berpose menyamping dan mengancungkan jari telunjuknya seperti angka satu lalu memasukkan ke dalam lubangnya. Aku menganga! Kakashi sialan!

Ia memulai gerakan in-out dengan jari telunjuknya dan desahan kembali menggema di ruang kantorku. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain menyambar penisnya dan mengocoknya kembali. Dia terus mengulang hal yang sama, lalu ia menambah jari kedua, jari tengahnya dan desahannya semakin kencang.

"Ahhhh... Aaaaahhhhh... Shashukheee... pleasheeee..."

Shit! Penisku kembali menegang dan aku dengan terpaksa mulai mengocok penisku kembali. Naruto menambahkan jari ketiganya dan desahannya semakin kencang, ia dengan brutal mengocok penisnya terus hingga beberapa menit.

CROT! Pada saat bersamaan kami mengeluarkan percum kami dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Menjilat spermanya dengan sangat sensasual. Setelah habis ia kembali menatap kamera dengan mata bluesky sayunya. Ia menjilati bibirnya lalu berdiri dan menunduk sembilan puluh derajat dan tersenyum, bukan senyum menggoda seperti tadi melainkan senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat manis bagiku. Layar menggelap, aku menghela nafas dan membenahi pakaianku, nafasku terengah-engah. Biasanya aku biasa saja sehabis menonton film sex tapi dia berbeda. Naruto berbeda.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan menghubungi Kakashi. "Halo, Kakashi? Aku ambil Naruto."

Aku menyeringai dalam hati. 'Berhati-hatilah Naruto, karena kau sudah membuatku seperti ini kau harus menjadi milikku.'


End file.
